


Swallow your pride and apologize

by DarlingLilac



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingLilac/pseuds/DarlingLilac
Summary: SuA has always had her ways of being, but this time Siyeon has had enoguh.  This time she won't let the argument slip. Will SuA swallow her pride and apologize? Or will she let her girlfriend go?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 36





	Swallow your pride and apologize

“I don’t understand why you just can’t admit it!” At this point Siyeon is almost shouting right in SuAs face. The high pitched voice triggers a beeping sound in SuAs ears that sends shivers through her body. With arched brows and lips tightly pressed together she clenches her fists. Okay, let’s try not to break anything now, whether physically or emotionally. 

SuA forces herself to take a deep breath. As she does so Siyeon continues yelling. 

“Just admit that you can’t keep your hands to yourself. Admit it! That’s the least you can do if you won’t promise me to stop it.” Siyeon is now close enough for SuA to feel her heavy breathing in her face. The words are sharp like knives and hit all targets in SuAs heart. Every sting sends pain through her blood, veins and back into her heart. She knows that Siyeon’s words are true. SuA can’t deny the fact that her hands and mouth sometimes live a life of their own, that they are doing things that by others might not seem fully appropriate. But she can’t help it! This is the way she is and if Siyeon can't deal with it then that's her problem.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?” Siyeon continues. When SuA doesn’t answer she sighs loudly and storms out from the common room. 

SuA can hear her steps rapidly move towards their bedroom. With a loud bang the door is shut behind her. A painful silence is all that SuA is left with. The silence embraces her tense body. It’s strength increases, she gets hugged tighter and tighter until she has a hard time breathing normally. 

Why does it have to be like this? Why can’t they just live their lives like any other day? Why must the clouds come and rain on them every now and then?

SuA turns around and fixes her gaze on the bedroom door. It’s old and in need of replacement, especially if they are going to continue fighting like this. But is that what they really want? To continue fighting like this?

With her mind filled with complicated thoughts her feet start to move on their own. Without her conscience knowing it she suddenly stands outside the door. From inside she can hear Siyeon sobbing. Once again SuAs heart gets stung by her girlfriend's action, or rather the consequences of her own actions. Because it’s hard to deny that what she has done is wrong. When she and Siyeon entered their relationship they made it clear it was monogamous. SuA had accepted that, she hasn’t forgotten. Still she has problems keeping the promise. 

Maybe she isn’t made for relationships like these? What if they would break up with each other?

The thought lands as a hard rock on her chest and intensifies her breathing. Leaving Siyeon? Would she really do that? Could she bear being without this wonderful person? The person with whom she can share everything, all of life's burdens and all its joy. The one who loves her like nobody else. The person who she loves like nobody else. No, she can’t do that. She is not willing to pay that price for solving the conflict. There must be another way.

As SuA is caught deep in her thoughts the door suddenly opens. With a serious look on her face she meets her girlfriend's gaze. The dark eyes are red, swollen and filled with an ocean of emotions, an ocean SuA let loose and now has to take care of. Unless Siyeon is the one to open her mouth first. Perhaps SuA could wait just a little longer?

They continue to stare at each other for what seems like an eternity, then Siyeon breaks the silence in a cold tone.

“Have you come to apologize? To admit that what you've done is wrong?”

SuA can feel her heart beating fast. Her thoughts are racing through her mind, way too fast for her to get any grasp of them.

Steady like stone statues they remain in their positions, until Siyeon gives up. The ocean in her eyes turns into lava and burns through SuAs soul, rages and destroys what she has built up. The heat is so strong that SuA can barely handle it, barely keep her outside intact and safe from the burning storm inside of her. It gets even worse as Siyeon proceeds to pass her and head for the apartment door. It’s as if Siyeon has grabbed a hold of her heart, and if she leaves with it, then SuA doesn’t know if she can continue living. 

In one big desperate movement SuA turns around and grabs a hold of Siyeons wrist.

“Wait!” She exclaims, breathing heavily. The raging storm inside of her has burnt through her walls, they have cracked, fallen and for the first time ever they get to meet the outside world.

“I’m sorry.” SuA continues. “I did wrong.”

Siyeon stops in the middle of a step and turns around to face her girlfriend. SuA can see the burnt landscape in her eyes slowly fade away. The same goes for her own storm, it slowly vanishes. As their eyes meet they both get drenched in a healing flood, which turns the ashes into a luscious blooming field.

“Can you forgive me?” SuA asks in a low voice, still with a steady gaze on her beloved. Siyeon stands completely still, not making a sound, not a movement, nothing. What if she doesn’t want to forgive her? What if SuA has already burnt her last bridge? What if the healing flood can’t restore that? Her heart beats so fast that she can hear the blood rushing through her.

“I forgive you.” Siyeon says. 

That simple sentence works like a magic spell and reduces all of SuAs stress in a second. She feels as if she can finally breathe normally again, as if she is restored. But are they really?

“I promise I will stop.” SuA ads. “I will not do it again.” With her eyes tearing up she looks at her girlfriend. “Do you believe me?”

Siyeon nods affirmatively. “I do. The fact that you even said this means you at least have regrets.” She reaches out her arms towards SuA. In one big step SuA is in her soft embrace. She leans on her comforting shoulder and lets her tears flow.

“I’m so sorry.” She sobs. “I should have given in much earlier, but I just- couldn’t.”

“It’s okay.” Siyeon mumbles calmly, caressing SuAs hair in the meanwhile. “It takes time to make a change. I’m just glad you made it.”

SuA lets go of the tight embrace and raises her gaze to meet Siyeon’s. “I love you.”

A warm smile spreads all over Siyeon’s face. Her eyes sparkle as she leans in to meet SuA in a tender kiss. “I love you too.”


End file.
